


After Work

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [33]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Piper?” Myrtle said nervously, glancing up from the photographs she’s taken for the newspaper.





	After Work

“Piper?” Myrtle said nervously, glancing up from the photographs she’s taken for the newspaper. 

“Yes?” Piper replied, pausing in her frantic scribbling and glancing up. 

“I was wondering if, after work, you’d like to get a drink or two at the Dugout?” Myrtle asked, selecting one of the photos and setting it aside to sell later. Film for her camera was far too rare and expensive to waste the ones that didn’t make it into the paper. 

“That question mark offends me.” Piper chuckled, before resuming her scribbling. Myrtle smiled, doing her best not to cheer and punch the air. 


End file.
